gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Gaia Online Cash Card Terms and Conditions
Gaia Online Cash Cards ("Gaia Cards") are issued by Gaia Interactive, Inc. ("Gaia") Your use of any Gaia Card is based on your acceptance, without modification, of these Gaia Online Cash Card Terms and Conditions (these "Terms") and the Gaia Online Site Terms and Conditions (the "Site Terms"). We reserve the right, in our sole discretion, to modify these Terms, the Site Terms or any other agreements referred to in the Site Terms, at any time, effective upon the date we post revised terms on Gaia Online. The Cards, the GCash for which they are redeemed, and any GCash Items purchased with GCash may be used as personal or business gifts, but may not be used in connection with any marketing, advertising or other promotional activities unless you obtain Gaia Interactive, Inc.'s prior written approval. Cards may not be returned or redeemed for cash (except as required by law), exchanged, or used to purchase gift certificates or provide allowances. Resale of Cards is strictly prohibited. You must have a Gaia Online account to redeem a Card. You may register for a Gaia Online account here. You will be required to accept the Site Terms as part of the Gaia Online registration process. If you do not agree to the Site Terms, you may not create a Gaia Online account or redeem your Card. You may redeem your Card by typing in the PIN number from the back of the card on the page located at www.gaiaonline.com/redeem/pin/. Cards will be redeemed for GCash which is one of the currencies used on Gaia Online. Each United States dollar will be redeemed for 100 GCash. Each Canadian dollar will be redeemed for 100 GCash. We reserve the right to change this redemption rate in the future without notice. Any redeemed but unused GCash will be held in your Gaia Online account. Unused GCash is not transferable. You may use GCash to purchase eligible virtual goods and services ("GCash Items") on Gaia Online. You may not use GCash to purchase products or services at the Gaia Store, or on sites other than www.gaiaonline.com. There is no expiration date or fee for the Cards. Unused balances, however, may become subject to statutory unclaimed property laws. We will attempt to contact you before deleting any unused balances. You are responsible for any Card that you purchase. We are not responsible for lost, damaged or stolen Cards. If you have any questions, please contact customer support at support@gaiaonline.com. Lost or stolen cards will only be replaced with proof of purchase and only for the value shown on our records. If you cancel your Gaia Online account, or if we close your account in accordance with our Site Terms, your Gaia Online account balance as well as all GCash Items will be forfeit. We reserve the right to close your account if you violate any of our rules and policies including but not limited to these Terms, our Privacy Policy, or the Site Terms. We use a third party processor, DataWave Services (Canada) Inc., a British Columbia company ("DataWave") to provide distribution, activation and management services for the cards. We and DataWave collect and share information related to your Card's purchase, activation and redemption to help manage your activated Gaia Card and not for any other purpose. By purchasing Gaia Online Cards, you are certifying and representing to Gaia that the activities in connection with which you will use the Gaia Cards will comply with all applicable laws, rules and regulations, and that the Gaia Cards will not be used in any manner that is misleading, deceptive, unfair or otherwise harmful to consumers. In addition, you agree to defend and indemnify Gaia and its licensees, licensors and affiliates (the "Gaia Parties") from and against any claims, expenses or liabilities made against or incurred by any of them in connection with your use of the Gaia Cards or violation of any of these Terms. GAIA AND ITS LICENSEES, AFFILIATES AND LICENSORS MAKE NO WARRANTIES, EXPRESS OR IMPLIED, WITH RESPECT TO GAIA ONLINE CARDS, GCASH OR GCASH ITEMS, INCLUDING WITHOUT LIMITATION, ANY EXPRESS OR IMPLIED WARRANTY OF MERCHANTABILITY OR FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE. IN THE EVENT A GAIA CARD OR GCASH ITEM IS NON-FUNCTIONAL, YOUR SOLE REMEDY, AND OUR SOLE LIABILITY, SHALL BE THE REPLACEMENT OF SUCH GAIA CARD OR ITEM. CERTAIN STATE LAWS DO NOT ALLOW LIMITATIONS ON IMPLIED WARRANTIES OR THE EXCLUSION OR LIMITATION OF CERTAIN DAMAGES. IF THESE LAWS APPLY TO YOU, SOME OR ALL OF THE ABOVE DISCLAIMERS, EXCLUSIONS, OR LIMITATIONS MAY NOT APPLY TO YOU, AND YOU MAY ALSO HAVE ADDITIONAL RIGHTS.